


暖炉与冰层下的鱼

by Mr_Spirit



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 2015年旧文重修我喜欢暖和的冬天，和雪
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 6





	暖炉与冰层下的鱼

暖炉与冰层下的鱼

“我一定是疯了才会同意跟你来这里度假，007.”  
“但是你执意跟过来了，小疯子。”  
Q推开车门，毫无准备地和奥地利寒冷刺骨的东风来了个亲密接触，他抽了抽鼻子，故意嘭地一声摔上车门，背着自己的小包有点幸灾乐祸地看着特工去后备箱里拖行李。  
“嘿亲爱的，你下手轻点。”特工听到巨响心疼地抱怨“好歹她还是你亲手修复的。”  
“好像说的跟你对她下手很轻一样。”他绕到车后面，半靠在银色的后门上撑着脸反驳对方，Q伸出裹着灰色条纹手套的手掌，掰着一根根手指数着什么炸的只剩底盘一次、冲进河里洗个澡一次、撞上古城墙一次……然后抬起无辜的脸瞪着bond淡然地说“比起你来说，我真的很疼爱她，007。”  
在对话即将变为一次小型争吵之前，特工决定立刻把自己多嘴的恋人绑到小屋里，然后把他包里的电脑手机无线电之类的玩意儿锁死在箱子里，决不能让它们搅坏这次难得的假期。007快速锁好车子，拐上还在絮絮叨叨抱怨的Q的手臂。  
两人嘎吱嘎吱地踩在纯净的白雪上，留下一深一浅的脚印。眼睛所能看见的地方都是白皑皑的一片，灰色的山脊上装饰着毛滚边一样的雪层，斜坡上种满了墨绿色的雪松，它们的枝头堆着像绒毛一样的积雪，悄无声息地吸收着山间所有的声音。几只麻雀不老实地在树枝上活动筋骨，褐色的小身体抖落的一大片雪花落在行人的发梢和肩头，把他们打扮的好像圣诞老人一样。Q红彤彤的鼻尖接住了一小抹雪花，在他皱着鼻子想要抖掉之前，眼疾手快的特工用食指轻轻扫掉，继而夹住对方的鼻子恶作剧似的捏了捏。  
奥地利山间的小屋原本是玛德琳的财产，她的父亲死后似乎把所有的资产全部留给了她，甚至包括摩洛哥那间宾馆的永久使用权。而那个淡金色头发的坚强的女子看到黑纸白字的遗书，和一串有些生锈的钥匙，只是仔细地剥下旅馆的钥匙，把剩下所有的东西淡淡地推给对面坐着的特工，她仰起脸一字一句地说“我想要重新开始，James”好看的紫色眼睛里闪烁着不可侵犯的光芒。  
最近困扰于怎样拒绝某位MI5政府官员的下午茶邀请的M先生根本无暇管理前犯罪头子遗产分配这种小事，而Tanner和Moneypenny更懒得去插手女性家庭问题 ——特别是这位女性还与MI6最麻烦的明星特工有一腿。所以当007甩着山间小屋的钥匙跑到Q brunch炫耀的时候，测试给009新设备的Q连眼皮都懒得抬，心中已滚过无数句例如什么“你们这群天杀的土豪”、“送房子就跟递根香烟一样稀松平常”、“有没有考虑过我这种辛勤工作努力还房贷的伦敦小市民的感受”、“并且我还有两只猫”。  
所以当第二天，特工亲自盛情邀请Q与他一起度假的时候，军需官先生冷冷地抛下三个字。  
我拒绝。  
于是像往常那样，Q brunch所有成员又目睹了“痴情特工穷追不舍傲娇上司”的戏码——当然最后的结局以自家上司敷衍的妥协而告终。  
“你真的确定走之前锁好了家门吗Bond？”  
“嗯，我确定。”  
“你带了羊毛袜吗？这地方见鬼的冷。”  
“带了。”  
“红茶呢？你不会想在这十公里之内见不到人影的地方找一家物品齐全的商店吧。”  
“我相信你的箱子装的东西比梅斯商场里卖的还要齐全。”  
“猫咪们应该不会有什么大碍吧。老天我简直不愿意去想象回家后见到它们的样子。”  
“放心我找的是伦敦最昂贵的宠物看护中心。”  
“但是Tanner刚刚打电话问我猫咪能不能喝牛奶，你来解释一下？”  
“……呃，说不定Tanner最近恰好捡到一只流浪猫。”Bond附上一个一点都不真诚的微笑，伸手握住了小屋门把，在军需官大发雷霆之前开门，推入房间，关门，上锁，一气呵成。  
“这就是你，所谓的，五星级山间独栋别墅。”Q深吸一口气努力抑制住踹向对方膝盖的冲动  
“哦在伦敦你可找不到这么具有乡土风情的房子，亲爱的，闻闻这木质家具的气息，看看这石头堆砌的壁炉。”Bond故作夸张地比划着，但残酷的现实拆穿了他。自从小屋的上一个主人去世后，这里似乎再也没有任何人涉足。家具虽然都一应俱全，但是都落满了灰色的尘埃，再加上几只乌鸦不祥的叫声，和穿堂而过的冷风——玛德琳留下的山间小屋简直和一个鬼屋没什么区别。  
Q在心里默念一万遍“下次出任务再也不会给007做多一件装备，一件都不会”，努力不去想接下来的几天假期会有多么惊心动魄，但他抬眼望到胶皮都快要脱落完的电线，还是在心里把特工又骂了几千遍。  
其实Bond也没有料到玛德琳甩给他一个跟天幕庄园没什么两样的小破房子（好歹后者建筑面积还大一点），为了自己在下次任务中能拿到一个像样一点的装备，他尴尬地清了清嗓子：  
“我记得地下室有那个老头子的监控室，说不定在那儿可以找到总电闸之类的……”  
就算有电闸，不交电费也是无济于事的啊，邦德先生。  
当二人满怀期待地拉下电闸之后，周围依旧还是黑漆漆的一片，Q把一路上所有的牢骚全部都撒到了特工身上。  
“我从伦敦抛弃亲爱的电热毯挚爱的热水壶吃下了至少5颗安眠药克服多少年的心理恐惧乘着飞机在崎岖的山路上陪你飙车至少一百公里最后到达这八百里见不到个人影的什么奥地利小山沟就为了看一间你前情人给你留下的小木屋期间还要担心我的猫咪会不会被我同事胡乱喂了什么东西一命呜呼！”军需官几乎不喘气地说出一大段话，在他准备再一次开启连珠炮模式的时候，Bond用双手“啪”地捧住对方的脸，凑近了坚定承诺：  
“我相信我们能拥有一个愉快的假期，我的军需官先生。”  
“……那你先给我找一壶热水，特工先生。”他的脸颊被挤到一起，说起话来有种懒散的黏黏糊糊的感觉，眼睛里还喷着没有消散的怒火，整个人就像一只炸毛的猫咪，不过Bond喜欢。  
虽然没有了电力供应，但Bond看到充足的木材储存后还是宽心了不少。他找了两把斧子，一把抛给蹲在沙发上的Q，对方还在充分活动着自己略微被冻僵的脸颊。  
“一起来砍柴的话就不会冷了，温室里的玫瑰先生。”  
“啧，好像说的跟我不会做这种劳力一样。”Q翻了一个白眼从沙发上跳下来，不甘示弱地拿起一条木柴，愤愤地劈下去。  
“啪擦”  
“Q……”Bond有点不忍心看向地上两截可怜的小木柴。  
“你有什么意见吗？”  
“木柴不是这样横劈的，小玫瑰少爷。”  
在接下来的十五分钟里James·家居小能手·Bond绘声绘色地给军需官讲述并实践操作如何正确地砍一根木柴并且不会割伤自己的手，终于他自豪地结束了自己的课堂，而一边的军需官敲着手机早已搜索出了《野外生存二十招》、《野炊必备秘籍》等等文档，他握着手机淡淡地扫了特工一眼，Bond从中读出了无数含义，诸如“我能留在这儿是你的荣幸James Bond”“你怎么还握着那个可笑的斧头，民工先生”。  
Bond突然想起曾经在某本休闲杂志上看到“想要安抚生气的猫咪吧它放近热源是个不错的选择。”，他立刻划了火柴点燃了壁炉里支承三角形的木柴。  
金黄色的小火苗簇然跃动在黑色的壁炉里，照亮了周围一小片光芒，火苗继续向上，快速蔓延到其他几根木柴上，橙红色的火堆渐渐照亮了客厅，暖洋洋的热浪也扑向两人。Q忍不住凑到壁炉前面，被特工揪着领子拉到三米外的地方。  
“别凑那么近，谁知道你会不会想不开跳火自焚。”  
毫不例外地得到了对方没什么伤害力的一个上勾拳。  
架在火苗上的水壶喷出了白色的水蒸气，随着热水冲入马克杯，茶叶舒展开蜷缩已久的身躯，给平淡无味的白开水加上浓厚的香味。一阵阵暖意和熟悉的茶叶味让Q一瞬间以为回到了伦敦小小的公寓里，盘放在胃上的围巾就像自己的猫咪窝在肚子上。  
正当他准备靠着热茶，壁炉和小说消耗掉剩下几天的时候，Bond却裹的严严实实地站在门口，好像准备出门一样。  
“你要去干什么！”Q可不希望一个人呆在孤零零的小木屋里，谁知道这山林间会发生什么。  
“垂钓，不一起来吗？”  
看着对方在“一个人留在屋子里”和“两个人在冰面上吹冷风”之间犹豫不决，特工坏笑着决定助推一把。  
“据说奥地利的山林里曾经有棕熊出没。”  
大约下午两三点的时候，结冰的溪流上出现了两个黑色的身影。Bond左手握着渔具，肩上背着登山包，右手上挂着自家穿的像北极熊一样的军需官——他怀里抱着猎枪警惕地望着周围墨绿色的松树林。即使说了很多遍“棕熊其实非常怕人”之类的话，还是无法打消对方坚持拿着猎枪出门的想法。  
严冬的小溪早已结上了厚厚的冰层，想要挖开一个适宜大小的冰洞也要费不少功夫。Q撑着脸坐在铺着草垫的冰面上，埋怨着Bond怎么没带一个电钻过来凿冰，话音刚落脸上就溅满了对方故意扫过来的冰渣。  
冰层逐渐被挖出一个直径约几十英尺的冰洞，特工安装好钓鱼竿，牵起鱼线轻盈地丢到冰层下的湖水里。几个模糊的灰色影子在冰面下影影绰绰地晃动着，Q凑到对方身边，屏住呼吸期待着奇迹的发生。  
“浮标动了！”他小声地扯了扯特工的袖子，从水中提起的鱼钩上却是空无一物。他刚准备坐回去，手里被塞了还有些微热的鱼竿。  
“Your turn.”Bond抬抬下巴示意军需官上前。  
“我不会……”  
“那就只能现学现卖了。”不顾对方的顽强抵抗，特工一把把Q揽到怀里，左手握着对方的左臂，右手顺势包裹住紧握住鱼竿的手，下巴垫在他的肩上，带有点细碎胡渣的下巴还不老实地蹭蹭Q的颈窝。  
身后的特工像一堵厚实的墙挡住呼呼吹向后背的寒风，原本暴露在空气里快要冻僵的手指也暖和了起来，Q有点害羞地把半张脸都藏在围巾里，还带点雀斑的脸颊泛起淡玫瑰色的红晕。  
“James……”  
“嗯？”  
“你不会冷吗。”被抱了快半个小时的军需官有些不好意思地问。Bond凑到他耳朵旁边故意用低低的声音说”你的身体那么热情我怎么会冷呢”，引得对方反驳一句“流氓”，用手肘不满地顶了顶他的胸膛。  
山里的太阳沉的格外的快，下午四五点的太阳都只剩下了月白色的一点点光芒，给远处结冰的溪流镀上了一层淡橙色的轻纱。他们两个人就像来的时候那样，一个人紧紧拽着另一个人的胳膊，肩上挂着深色的猎枪。高个子特工手里的鱼筐不老实地抖动着，偶尔冒出一两根银灰色的鱼尾巴，溅起的水珠落在冰面上凝固成圆点状的冰点。  
小屋里的壁炉烧的越来越旺，艳红色的火舌舔舐着古铜色的小锅，胡椒和罗勒叶的香气混入鲜鱼肉的清香从锅里冒出来，直窜人的鼻孔。Q舀起表面的浓汤像小猫一样小心翼翼地舔着，被烫的连吐舌头。白色的蒸汽顺着烟囱一直向上，冲出小屋的房顶，最终消散在墨黑色的夜空里。  
壁炉前的桌子上散乱地放着吃完的锅碗瓢盆，却没有一个人想要去收拾它们。始作俑者们缩在沙发上，两双脚纠缠在厚实的羊毛毯子下面，不带一丝情欲。Q总是喜欢在看书的时候默念出来，声音低的就像猫咪的呼噜声，特工喜欢把手伸到对方褐色的卷发里揉来揉去，卷起一小撮又抚平摁回去。力气过大的时候军需官棕色的眼睛微微向上扬，抛出不满的眼神。  
一片又一片柔软的雪花悄无声息地落在奥地利的山谷里，逐渐覆盖上了游人开车进来的灰色马路。远方的松树林里传来猫头鹰有些惊悚的叫声，很快吞没在了漆黑的夜晚里。好几英尺厚的积雪吸收着它所能接触到的一切声音，静静地拥抱着所有梦乡里的人们。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
